Angelfire
by jojolovescake
Summary: Ellie has faced many challenges, but now she has yet another challenge. She has been given another chance at life, will she be able to prove herself worthy of this second chance or not? When more people want her dead, will she be able to stay alive? Will she dirft away from those she loves to protect them? Read to find out! Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my very first fanfiction and I really liked this book and just had to write about it considering there aren't many! This chapter won't be as good because I'm just introducing it, but I promise it will get better...

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the book or the characters... Anything you recognize is probably not mine no copyright intended...

Prolong

Hi, I'm Ellie and if someone asked me what my normal day is like I wouldn't be able to tell them the truth without ending up in a mental hospital.

I use to have normal teenage problems like grades, and boys but now I have a hell lot more to worry about. So let me tell you what my normal day is: I wake up and get dressed for school where I get to act like a normal girl, then right when the sun is about to go down I have to start worrying about reapers. My guardian Will comes and protects me from them.

Will is also a reaper, but a good reaper. See I know this is a lot to take in, but you just have to deal with it. Oh I forgot to mention that I'm an angel, and a reaper are strictly forbidden to have a relationship, but after the angels saw how truly we love each other they gave up and excepted us.

Okay now back to my day when night falls me, Will, Marcus, and Ava go to hunt the bad reapers. Lots of people were after me, and it's really hard to beat so many of them. Soon the day came where I had to lead the army of good reapers, and angels to victory. In that war I lost many of my men, and friends, but I also lost something else, and that is the love of my life. Yes, I'm talking about Will, but no Will never died instead I'm the one who died.

In order to win the war I had to sacrifice my life in order to keep the rest of the world safe. Some people say everything comes at a cost, and I guess they're right.

Now I have no idea where I'm going I only know that I'm dead, and I'm never going to see Will again...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, it's been a really really long time, but the thing is this story got no reviews or anything, and I was deciding whether or not to continue, but then decided to go on...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BOOK OR CHARACTERS... NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

So here I go

Chapter 2:

"Ellie..." Will said. "Right here, in the flesh," I replied with a huge smile. I knew he was in shock, but I could also see sadness, confusion, but most of all I saw the happiness. I guess the sadness was from the memory of me leaving.

Will started at me, and then started to rub his eyes. "No... it can't be... someone pinch me,'' he asked. I looked at him for a second before walking over to him, and pinching his arm, "OWW!" he screamed. I just shrugged and said " Don't look at me, you asked for it." And then as if the reality of the situation dawned on him he engulfed me into the tightest hug I have ever received.

As much as I enjoyed the hug I could barely breath, "Can't... b-breath,'' I choked out. Will quickly let go, and apologized but stayed close to me. He gave me a sheepish grin, but then quickly started searching for any signs of injuries. I guess old habits dies hard.

After he was assured that I was fine and uninjured he started firing me with questions, " Oh my god, are you okay? Where were you? Didn't you die? How did y-" he was talking so fast I had no time to reply, so I stopped him by saying '' Will I need you to calm down, I'll tell you everything but for now I would like to meet the others."

"Right, sorry I guess I got a little excited heck who am I kidding I got way over excited," he said while starting to lead the way to the campus.

The walk back so very silent, and I could tell that Will was trying very hard to keep the questions for later though he wanted to know everything right away. I decided to break the silence by asking him how he has been. " Staying without you has been the hardest thing ever, everywhere I went all I could think about was you. I tried I really tried Ellie, but I just couldn't be happy. I managed to pull of looking happy for the rest of our friends, but on the inside I was broken. Though I'm sure now that you're here you will fix me," Will said looking at me.

I couldn't help it my eyes started to water, "Don't worry Will, I promise that from today on when you laugh it'll be because you are truly happy."

Will gave me a huge on his face, and once again pulled me into a hug, but this time inside of complaining I returned the hug with the same amount of force. After about to minutes of hugging each other we finally pulled apart, but took each others hand instead.

Will started pulling me to the direction that was suppose to be my dorm room. I was curious to how the others were so I asked Will.

Will replied with a hug, and said " They're doing fine, I guess." The rest of the walk to the dorm was quiet, but we kept on glancing at each other. After a couple of minutes Will stopped in front of a door, and said " Well this is the one." "Okay well then let's go in," I said while reaching for the doorknob.

I was about to turn it when Will stopped me by saying " Wait...um... shouldn't we knock first." At this point I was very confused to way we couldn't just go in. Even though I wasn't sure I started to knock on the door, but I was greeted with silence from the other end. This time Will spoke up, and said " Marcus open the damn door now!"

Wait... Marcus was here, I thought. Then I understood to why we were so formal. "Maybe we should just come back tomorrow," I suggested. I didn't want them to be mad at me before seeing me after a couple of months.

"You sure," Will asked me. I nodded, and then said " Well I'm gonna go then, I'll see you tomorrow." Will frowned, and asked "Where are you going?" "Home," I replied simply. "Then I'll come with you," he said. "No, did you already forget that you're a student here, and have a dorm room here," I quickly replied. "Then come with me," he insisted. "You do realize you have a roommate?" I questioned. I knew he was about to object again so I said " If you don't listen I'll get mad!"

"NO, NO, NO don't be mad I'm going don't be mad. Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow," he replied half yelling. "Good night Will," I said with a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled and said "Night."

Will left, and just as I was about to turn the corner I see Marcus come out of the room. I decide to just meet him in the morning, and leave before he has a chance to see me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I wasn't planning on continuing because no one was reading this story, but I got TWO reviews which is really good for me and I was very happy because this is the first fanfic I've written so yay!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE BOOK ANGELFIRE OR THE CHARACTERS!**

**This chapter is for VerooAngel**** and ****awesomesauce!**

_Outside the campus:_

I was walking towards my car when I see a bright light coming straight towards me, and it took me a second to realize that it was an angel. I noticed it was Daniel, and he landed right in front of me. "Greetings Sister," he said. "Greetings,'' I replied, "but may I ask why you are here?" He looks at me and says, "Brother has sent me here to remind you the reason you where allowed a second chance at life, and where sent back to Earth."

"Yes, I have not forgotten, and I also realize that if I'm not successful I will have to return to Heaven for once, and for all," I respond.

He looks up at the sky, and turns to me, and says "As much as I would like to stay, and chat, I have other tasks to do so I have to take a leave."

I gave him a nod, and he quickly took off and soon he was out of sight. I really hope that I am successful, and able to complete my task since I really don't want to face the consequences that will come of I don't finish this task. I sigh, and start walking towards my car to drive home.

The next morning I wake up at 7:00 am, because I have to be at the campus by 8:15 am. I take a quick shower, and brushed my teeth. I decided on wearing a pink dress that ended just above my knees, with a brown belt. I kept my hair down since people considered it my best feature, and put on some light makeup. I put on my favourite pink sandals to match with my outfit. I look at myself in the mirror, and I have to say I look pretty good.

I grab my purse and car keys to the car I rented. I picked a black BMW sports car, that I had wanted for a very long car. It was 8:00 am so I decided to call Will, and tell him to wait for me at the campus.

**Sorry for this being such a short chapter, but I was really busy but I promise to update tomorrow. **

**BYE!**


End file.
